Bloody Elegance
by Universal Sweetheart
Summary: Originally Tainted cross. What happens when Mokuro is saved by a girl who turns to be a part of his team in getting something he's wanted for 2 years. He's willing to use her as his next toy, but what happens when she decides to bend the rules of his game and uses him in different ways. A mind blowing story one i know you will enjoy! Story follows manga, Mukuro is not in Vindince


_**Yo, Universal Here, please read this story and review, i am a big fan of Mukuro and so i decided to do a fic, please read and enjoy**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The day when helping, was labelled a crime**

I hurriedly turned the key in the knob as I dashed a glance over my shoulder ensuring no one saw as I entered the house, I was coming from school in my green Kokuyo Middle-school uniform. As soon as I heard the click, I hurriedly pushed open the door and slammed it behind me. I quickly ran up the stairs and started walking through the hall. As i walked down the hall I sighed in relief since I was finally home.

I passed my sister's room to hear giggles accompanied by male voices and finally the draw opening.

_Must be making money_ I thought

I opened my room door and closed it behind me. I turned the lock, pulled the chain across, locked the padlock and finally carried down the lever, yup 'my prison door', well If I wanted to avoid anyone coming into my room since sis usually had my so many people over, this was my protection. I flung my bag across the bed and walked to my window and opened it. The sun came in through the room and illuminated the medium-sized room bringing out the furnitures and the purple wallpapers. I flopped back in the bed and started taking off my shoes.

Firstly before I go any further let me start my introductions. My name is Misaki Ryuu; I'm nothing more than a regular 16 year old. Ok... I'll stop lying, I'm nowhere near regular, my life doesn't even put the R in regular, but it does put an R in weird, scary and ruined. _Sighs_, like I said, nowhere near normal. My sis and I just lost our dad in car crash, and sadly my mom died in childbirth when she had her last child, me. My sis was just Seven and a half when it happened, seven years older than me. Of course with our dad struggling, we never actually imagined that 7 months ago, we would be standing over his grave after a huge car crash. He was driving with my sister to bring her to Tokyo University. They were on Tokyo Bridge when the car sped off and landed in the water. Luckily my sister survived but he didn't make it, and so did she, in acquiring her dream to become a doctor. After the crash with no one to support us, she had to cancel her dreams of college and stay home to look after us. Now she works at the supermarket and as a side job sells drugs and her body. Hell I didn't want it to turn out like that, but in the end, it did. I was top of my class and very high-spirited, now everyone pities me and feels sorry for me, not to mention my F+ grades.

We now lived in a battered down house. How we survived? Simple…sis would handle the electricity and water bill along with the groceries, and I would do the cable and internet along with paying for my own needs. So we were practical living on survival mode 24/7. There was one thing that stood out clear though, my sister really…hated me. She blamed me for mom's death and the reason why dad died, but that entire aside now. Back to me.

I twined my fingers through golden-yellow strands of my side bangs, that's when I remembered, I need to get a haircut. I sat up and looked in the mirror, my golden eyes sparkling as the light illuminated it. The yellow bangs swayed a little as I looked in the mirror at the boyish hairstyle. It had been tempting me for a long while now, should I really get rid of it? I pulled the long low ponytail from out of the shirt. My disguise would completely falter if anyone found this. According to the rules of modern time. Men weren't brave enough to grow their hair long, and as for my status, I was a boy.

_Righttttt…_

I unbuttoned the Kokuyo shirt to reveal my bandaged chest. I slowly unwrapped the chest wrappings that I used to keep down my bosom. I sighed as I felt them finally release. _No more pain, no more pain._

So by now you must figure that I'm actually a girl. Of course.

I decided to dress as boy when I transferred to Kokuyo Middle school. If I went as a girl, there were a few possibilities that might happen. One, I would draw attention to myself, two I would earn a next pity trial with my entire class since I was an orphan. As far as I knew, as a girl, they would say I was weak and council me or something (speaking from experience here), I already went through that! Hence, my transfer. When I moved to Kokuyo middle age, I was just the girly looking boy who despise my low average, earned a lot of love letters, favored by teachers, and envy to all boys, since they claimed I was a girl magnet. They didn't know the pressure I went through, how many times girls were talking about conversations I wanted to join, passing a shoes store in my uniform and wanting to go shopping, but it was all worth it, cause in the end, when everything is weighed, I would end back up to square one.

I walked over to my window and looked outside. Good thing I hurried to get home on every afternoon. Of course the neighbors knew that the Ryuu family had only two daughters. Apart from the daily visits that Ayase (my sister) got, it would look bad on me to have a Kokuyo boy coming home from school and into the yard. They would probably think I'm as bad as Ayase!

I pulled off the greens trousers and walked over to the closet, that's when I heard my sister's room door close and a couple footsteps going down the stairs. Hmmm, must be finished. I pulled out a blue dress and a green legging' and released the ponytail and grabbed my purse. I took one last glance in the mirror. I'm so not cutting it, I said to myself, like the other times I did when I decided to remove it. it was hard keeping it tucked in the school's jacket and not to mention when I have to change for P.E, as if the chest wrappings weren't enough

"Hey Ryuu what happened to your chest?"

"Oh, I uhhh, got a rash so I cover it up"

Yup, that was my excuse, but then there was Mayuki who saw completely through my disguise on the first day of school. She kept my secret safe and so she was practically my back up for my ultra-situations.

I pulled open my prison door and walked down the hall and started down the staircase. I reached the bottom where I came face to face with my sister, Ayase.

She paused with a bottle of water in her hand.

"Where you going?"

"To collect my pay check, plus I'm gonna do a little shopping for some clothes"

I gulped down as I looked at her. I hope this wasn't a next argument. I stared at her in one of her short skimpy blouse that revealed her stomach exposing her nable piercing. Gyah….I hated it, but I must admit, it looked kinda cool. She stood there in her pink undies as she took a quick sip from the half empty bottle. I despised the fact that we looked alike. The golden yellow hair and the golden eyes. As daddy said we got it from Mama, but she wasn't here wasn't she, and so was my dad.

She titled her head to the side a few yellow stands from the mid shoulder length hairstyle falling over her face as she looked at me with a dark smile.

"You're going to do something else aren't you?"

"What" I squeezed the strap of my purse that was over my chest. She put her hand in her bosom and pulled out rolled up money.

"Whatever, while you're at it, pay the bill and buy me a pack of tampons"

"Umm ok" I said pausing between the words, just being around just rubbed me the wrong ways man, it was almost as if her aura was choking me or something

"What, have you never heard the word tampon? You have started you know so no need to be so tense"

"Y-yea, umm, I'm leaving now"

I quickly walked pass her and opened the door closing it shut behind me.

Lucky! We didn't have an argument

It didn't take me much time to reach in Namimori town. So the plan was….Collect pay check at the cafe, stop at the pharmacy, and go shopping. Of course u can get Tampons other places, but I needed to get one of my regular tablets. My sister and I held had deep secret within us, even though we were far apart and apart from the hair and eyes, the little secret that my sister protected from everyone, was the fact her little sister was crazy. And by that, I mean, crazy, seeing things that people don't see, sometimes seeing my dad, when he isn't even there. Right after his death, it suddenly started acting up a lot, after Ayase took me to the psychologist, they said it was stress and I was just seeing things, but if it was true, why I am still seeing him now when obviously…I was stress free.

* * *

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you…?"

"I'm guessing…you want this?" The man raised his hand to show a suspicious ring on his finger.

"Kufufufufufu….exactly, now, will you hand that over nicely"

They were standing in an empty ally. Mukuro stood there with his trident in his hand while the man opposite from him a few feet away, stood looking at him with a devilish smile on his face.

"No…."

"Kufufufufufu, to believe that you destroyed my entire team, having me personally coming to you, you must feel honoured"

"Is that so, weaklings like those don't stand a chance against me, not even you!"

"Well then, I will personally take that ring from you as much as i hate getting in contact with disgusting beings like yourselves"

"You will never get this ring; you'd have to kill me"

"Is that so, head of the yamakiro family"

"My family has been passing this ring down for ages and only the most fit and qualified gets to have it, there is no way I will simply hand it over to you!"

_"Oh_"

"Like I said, you'd have to kill me first!"

"Then, let us begin"

* * *

"Mayaki's not here!" I asked Yuri

"Exactly, and the shop is pretty pack today and we need an extra hand" she gave me the blue puppy eyes as she looked at me from across the counter

"Come on Yuri its Friday you know that's my day off"

"Please Misa san, I really need you in this"

I sighed, _why…why it had to come to this,_ "How long?"

"Just two hours"

"Fine"

I walked through the lift able door at the counter and went in the staff area to get dress. _Dam it, I only planned on picking up my pay check, and now I'll have to work Mayaki's half, where is she, I wonder what's she doing._

I slipped the thigh length stocking up and placed on the shiny black heeled shoes. I rolled the gloves up to my elbow and fixed the bow in my hair carrying the golden hair up into a ponytail. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. I looked like a Barbie doll advertising a plastic tea party set. The ruffled half top thigh length dress high stockings and sparkly black shoes. I turned on my heels and dashed to the counter.

I tapped Yuri on her shoulder, "Cashing or serving?"

The red head turned around to me in the similar uniform. She had light blue eyes and short crimson red hair. It was practically neck length in that neat trimmed cut that reminded me of Ayase's. Except Yuri's hair wasn't much of the flashy swaying type, it was more stubborn that it looked. But then again, she was one of the sweetest persons you could meet, very nice and dependable, well, the white Yuri that is. The black Yuri, was a different person. She was insultive, loud, threatening and dangerous. But don't worry, as long as you don't come late, spoil up the orders, brake a minimum of five plates, don't earn a tip within three days, skipped word, do bad customer service, dressed incorrectly, or miss a maids meeting, she won't go black Yuri on you ^^'. She was the vice-manager and so she's usually around to take orders and serve in the café.

"Serving"

"Great" I said sarcastically. I hurriedly walked to table 8 to deliver their order. It was a group of three boys in the Namimori uniform. One was peculiarly handsome. White hair, shoulder length he carried that bad boy vibes around him, my type. He wore that pissed off expression his jeans a little low and his shirt a little ruffled, definitely my type. The other two were okay, one seemed to have an easy going personality, his laughter could be heard across the room but then again it was so angelic. He seemed to be happily taking the insult from the white haired boy who looked like at any time he would launch after him with full force, luckily the weakest looking one with spiky brown hair was holding him down.

"Judame! Let me go! I'm going to kill him right here and now, I'm treating you not this baseball freak"

"Gokudera kun, c-calm down! I'm the one who invited him" he said holding him down in the chair as he sat in the middle

"Ma, ma... let's all calm down here"

"Yamamato how can u be laughing at a time like this, he's acting like this because you're here, at least help calm him down"

"Let him be Tsuna he's just hyperactive as always" he said laughing while scratching his head sheepishly

"Ummmm…"

They paused and turned around.

"Here's your order" I said placing the huge circular plate on the table.

"Thank you" Tsuna said with a smile

"I can't wait to start" the other said, if I got that right then he must be…Yamamato

I turned to the other one he must be Gokudera if I remember correctly, he was unbelievingly cute, and maybe I should give him a discount since he was the one paying.

I was going to say something but he was all ogling at my right boob, as much as I must admit that he was damn cute, I still felt uncomfortable with having looking at my boob, was I leaning over too much, were they that big-which would be good since that means I'm moving up in my Cs but- why was he just staring like that

"You read world wonders too!"

"Eh" I went stark white, wait, did he just say world wonders, as in hidden creatures and anthropology research, and I looked down to realize the situation

Oh~

He wasn't looking at my boob, he was looking at the badge I wore on my uniform, and it was a new shipment I received three months ago with a free sample, the newest limited version from the latest collection of world wonders volume 3.

He was so cute, he was all baby eyes on my badge, even bad boys had soft spot, but that also means we have something in common!

"Would you like it?"

"R-Really"

Tsuna gave an inward sigh, _Go-Gokudera Kun._

I unpinned it and looked at him. I bit my lower lip as I pulled the pen out his shirt pocket and wrote my number on the napkin and pinned it on the badge and handed it to him

"Bu-but, I've been wanting this for so long and it's the limited version"

"Naaa, I got a free sample so you can have it"

"Thank you" he took it and looked at the napkin

"Is this your number for when I want more samples?"

We all sweat dropped

"No…" I twined my finger in his silver hair, "but when you want anything else"

I turned on my heels and walked to take the next order, of course I could have stayed for his response. So far his cheeks only burned red and his two friends suffered from a nose bleed.

_Yes fall, fall under my beauty!_

Except they didn't know I was also a Trans dresser, I death panned at my last comment tilting my head to the side with a weary smile

I turned the key in the store's door and threw it at Yuri who caught it with ease.

"So I saw you flirting with those Namimori boys" she cooed in my ears as we started down the street.

"What! but I must admit silver hair was cute"

"Hmmm, I rather the one who had his kendo sword beside him, he's more of my type"

"The happy cheerful type"

"Yea… but obviously you like the bad boy don't you"

She gave me a playful punch.

She was in a black skinny jeans and a blue tank top with a casual black leather jacket over it. She carried with her green handbag and pulled back side of her hair with a green clip.

"So how's Ayase?"

"She's good so far; oh shit I need to pick up her pack of tampons!"

Yuri laughed

"It's all you fault! I was gonna get my pay check and stop by the pharmacy but no! Instead I had to work and now the pharmacy is closed!" I whined as we turned a corner

"Well, since it's my fault" she went in her handbag and pulled out a pack of new tampons, "I'll just have to repay you…"

"Thanks, but ah, why do you-"

"I always carry an extra pack; never know when it might come out of the blues"

"Ah I see I'll stick to my napkin" I said as we walked down the empty road and came to a stop

"O yea, so what do you think of my hair, i think I'm gonna dye it black"

"No way the red fits you" I turned in soliloquy, plus if u dye it black dark Yuri might seem scarier.

"Come on, plus, i still can't believe that's your natural hair colour, its not even blonde, its like gold or something"

I giggled. _yes Yuri, priceless beauty is also rich, this golden color is the epitome of my coming wealth!_

"Well I gotta go; the time is late so try reaching at home as quick as possible"

"Fine, I'll just take a short cut and done"

"KK" She waved as she ran cross the street and started on a district and in no time, faded away with the darkness.

I continued on the long road, "Maybe I should take a short cut through the alleys"

I started walking between empty buildings as the alleys became wider and wider as I made my way home.

The place was dark and the air was thick, this was a perfect time for anyone to come and attack you, but luckily thank god for my dad who sent me to martial art classes and took a few boxing sessions, I was good enough for defense and incase anything, offence too. I was walking through a huge ally now, really close to home, just a few feet from it. Until suddenly I tripped

"Oof"

I landed right on my face

"te te te te te" I sat up on both legs rubbing my face, I could feel my forehead getting tender by the moment, I could only imagine the red blemish now.

I turned around to see what the object was, although it was dark I could barely make it out, it didn't take long until the cloud passed the moon and the illuminated light shined down in the alley.

Forget the object, this was someone!

He was unconscious, but breathing, almost as if on the brink of life. He in haled and exhaled slowly, his chest rising and sinking. I looked at his face. It was smooth, it looked so soft. His eyes closed tightly and a half opened mouth. How cute! I thought.

There was no doubting it, my female instincts said it bright and clear, he was... a bad boy type.

He had blue hair in a pineapple hairstyle, I giggled as soon as I noticed it. I looked down to see him drenched in blood; he had suffered a wound in his shoulder and his stomach. He would die if I left him out here. I quickly raised him up and put one hand over my shoulder and started pulling him.

_Damn it, he's so heavy_, I thought it might sound bad this way,but, I was glad I found him half dead half a block away from my house.

I opened the door and pulled him in. The first thing my eyes caught was a note from Ayase.

I pulled him over to the counter and took up the note.

_Gone to make some deliveries and deal with a case at Kevin's house, be back tomorrow night_. Kevin was her boyfriend. To me, he was just a friend with benefits. She usually crashed at his house when she wanted to. But thank god she did it tonight, what would I tell her about him. And trust me, there was no way I would leave a perfect 10 half dead in the road, plus it was night, anyone could hurt him!

_Like you_? My conscience said in the back of my mind

"Of course not I wouldn't do that

_Oh...what about a little S&M_

My cheeks burned red, "I'm sixteen!"

I pulled him to the flight of the staircase, looking up, one thing came to mind; this would be hard.

After laying him flat on the bed, after I place too thick blankets on it, I quickly ran out the room to head to the bathroom. I was half way down the hall when I slipped and dropped. I looked up to see that I had slipped due to the blood that trailed through the hallway

Shit

I quickly grabbed the mop and worked on the staircase back to the front door. I threw the cleaning equipment in the door under the staircase and ran to my room to find him still unconscious. After getting the first aid I dressed his wounds and then placed his bloody clothes to soak, I crouched by the bed completely tired.

This is no time to rest!

I looked back up at him, he still seemed to be in pain, and his eyelids squeezed shut and his breathing uneven. I thought for a while. He lost a lot of blood; he might be catching a fever. Plus, wasn't he lying beside something when I was carrying him.

My sleep turned out in twist and turns as I laid in the couch downstairs

_Sexy pineapple, sexy pineapple, sexy pine-_

my eyes shot open as the sun crept in through the windows. I whipped away my drool while taking in the morning glory. I slowly turned to the clock by my side,

"Oh, its jus eight twenty five… OH MY GOD IT EIGHT TWENTY-FIVE!"

I quickly ran upstairs and ran into the bathroom.

This is awful; I would end up late for work! I could already see Dark Yuri shouting down my throat as I gave a thousand half bows in nanoseconds repeating_ I'm sorry_

My shower didn't take long and I ran out the steamy bathroom.

* * *

Mukuro opened his eyes to find himself in a room. He quickly shot up but immediately he felt the pain in his stomach, I decided then this would go by a slower pace. Slowly he sat up. He then gave a couple looks around the room. It was a good size. It was decorated with purple wallpapers. One corner of the room had a bookshelf with about gazillion books stacked neatly on them. Beside it was a desk with a desktop computer and a chair. Where he was it was a good sized bed pushed to the wall and facing him directly was a closet.

_Where am I, how did I get here, right I was fighting that bastard and then I fell in his trap and I was too late!_ He gritted his teeth and rested his face in his palm, his bang and the rest of his hair falling over.

Rest of his hair?

He turned to the full length mirror as he sat on the edge of the bed to see his hair not in his pineapple hairstyle but instead released nicely resting on his shoulder.

Although part of him told him he should be pissed, he was somewhat awed as he stared at the shoulder length hair. He the then realized he was completely shirtless. It didn't matter since much of him was covered in bandages.

If he recalled properly. He was sent in an illusion that he was in a landslide. When he got up, he was attacked twice in the shoulder and his stomach. He looked at his pants. It was….clean….so that meant, it was washed? Plus where was his shirt? No...what was worse was

Where was his trident?

He made no haste to getting to the door he was about to turn the knob when

* * *

"Shit I forgot to bring my towel with me!" I ran through the hall butt naked. I turned the knob and as I was about to step, I slipped.

"Not again!" I was about to use the door but since I had already turned the knob, Instead it swung open and landed on something, it wasn't the floor since it wasn't that hard.

Mukuro felt his back hit the floor and he looked up. Whatever fell on him, it didn't fall on him but between him. He looked up to see between his leg a girl face flat right there.

"Te Te te te, luckily I didn't fall on the ground, but instead something soft…..soft?"

First instinct, I placed her hand on my 'pillow'

_Squeeze squeeze_

Mukuro gasped I looked up to see the blue haired teenager looking at me. A dark crimson shade printed on his cheeks. I looked at where my hand was

"Eek!"

I pulled my hand up to my chest completely sitting up avoiding touching 'there'

Mukuro's eyes widened. He quickly placed his hand over his nose.

_Oh wait he's up_

In no time I pinned him down completely hovering over him

"How are you? Are you ok? Is your fever gone? Are you still feeling better? I went back for your over-sized fork!"

Mukuro's head fell back , his hand still over his nose.

I looked at him and then that's when I realized the blood seeping through his fingers.

"Oh no you have a nose bleed"

I absent mindedly looked up in the mirror.

I was over him almost like a bulldog over its criminal. I was still a little wet, naked, a little hyperactive if you ask me and water dripping from my hair.

Wait….naked.

I pushed my hand through the sleeves of my hoodie as I held down my head in crocodile tears.

I can't believe it, after he just came to consciousness, I sent him unconscious by sexually harassing him

_Weep weep_

I then heard him moan

I pulled the chair up to the bed he was starting to wake up

This time I'll find out who he is, but now I was starting to regret it as I started to witness a dark aura over him, was helping him the correct thing to do

cause now i felt like any moment he would get up and kill me, plus thats when i realized that he could be a criminal, or a killer...

He completely sat up

"Who are you?"

* * *

**_So how was it, did u like it, what was your favourite part, did she seem Mary sue...woah...maybe I'm asking to much question, but please be sure to review to let me know what you think_**


End file.
